shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saber
Saber (差バル, Sābaru), is a Humen, and the of the Thunder Beast Pirates. Upon meeting Hiro on Lapiz Island, Hiro requested that Saber join his crew, to which Saber simply replied "sure". Personality Saber is a very tough individual, mentally, and physically. Saber is the most mature person of the crew. As well as the sturdiest. Despite his general "I don't care" demeanor, he actually does care. This was proven during his crew's timeskip wanting to get stronger especially for his nakama. Saber has the biggest soft spot for animals, which is why he is over protective of Yuuka. Appearance Saber is a tall muscular man with red hair and fallow eyes., as well as him having a piercing on his bottom lip. Before the Timeskip He usually wore gold armor covering his chest with a sash around his waist and nothing on his arms and legs. He has a metal bracelet on each wrist and leg. After the Timeskip He now wears a blue hoodie of which, reveals his chest a bit. He also wears black pants, and combat boots. Abilities and Powers Saber is the is the martial artist of the crew. As such, he prides himself on his strength, endurance, and patience. He is mainly melee oriented. Physical Abilities Saber is mainly known for his incredible leg strength, however, the rest of his body is insanely strong. Due to his two years of training (one year and eleven months), he also focused on his upper body, rather than just his lower body. Saber has the physical strength to kick a in half. This demonstrating his insane kicking strength. Fighting Styles Chuusei Kentou - Saber trained and memorized this style until he perfected it. Chuusei Kentou is a kickboxing like style which focuses on weight distribution on a superhuman level. This allows Saber to shift all of his weight into a single part of his body for devastating attacks, and even become feather weight-like. Due to this, Saber basically has no weight levels. Ashi Jujitsu - Saber is a master at the style known as "Ashi Jujitsu". As the first disciple of this style, Saber trained over his crew's timeskip to eventually master this advanced style. This style is a deviant of jujitsu, in which Saber uses his legs, which are naturally stronger than the arms, to redirect more force toward the opponent than they would simply with the arms. Kenkyu - In the Hellbring Arc, Saber reveals a new ability - Kenkyu. The style literally meaning "Sturdy", Saber tenses and compresses his muscles as much as he can with the use of , he then uses for good measure, and then contacts that limb with the ground in order to flick the limb to release an internal shockwave into the ground as a seismic wave. If the shiver is inputted with skill, the seismic wave will move the earth as the practitioner desires. Saber then proceeds to soften the ground with a seismic wave, then he implants his leg into the ground. After this, he uses another vibration to harden the ground around his or leg before he removes the leg with the earth around it. This allows Saber to assault a target with a leg armored with bedrock (or whatever was beneath him at the time). The effects if the attack can be even more detrimental, with incorporated. Haki Saber has demonstrated multiple times to have . He has shown the use of two types. , and . Busoshoku Haki This seems to be the form of Haki that Saber excels at. Saber is able to utilize this form of Haki is such a fashion that it helps it when fighting. To the point where it has become one of his greatest tools. Allowing him to defend against hard blows, and deal harder blows. Transcendency Over the Timeskip, Saber learned Transcendency. Not much is known about his overall skill with it due to his little use of it, however it can me assumed he is an expert at utilizing the ability. Kenbunshoku Haki Seemingly his weaker form of Haki, Saber has demonstrated this form of Haki when sensing the Killer Moles on the Dune Archipelago and dodging them. He also utilized this during his fights, using his speed to dodge and dish out blows. Trivia * Nasir's name means "one who has endured" or "patient" **This is a reference to Saber's extreme patience, and endurance. As well as his tendency to be quiet. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Saber - Wikipedia article on the Arabic name Saber. Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Transcendency User Category:Transcendent Category:Protagonists Category:Thunder Beast Pirates Category:Male Category:New World Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Humen